In third and fourth generation (3G/4G) wireless networks, a core network function is responsible for tracking the location of user equipment (UE), such as smartphones and other wireless connected devices. This allows the network to manage its connections. A network function may track the location of a UE, even when the UE is idle. This allows the network to be able to push data to the UE when there is downlink traffic, such as data, messages, a voice call, or the like. It will be understood that the granularity with which the network function tracks a UE may be different depending on whether the UE is idle or connected.
In general, a node or function within the network (e.g. a Mobility Management Entity in an LTE network, or an AMF in a 5G network) defines tracking areas (TAs), which may be geographical or logical boundaries within the network with which an IDLE UE is associated. A TA is a region based on the topology of the network, and is typically defined by a listing of the access points (APs), also referred to as access nodes (ANs), through which a UE can reached while in the TA. In 3G/4G networks, a UE is “located” by identifying the TA within which the UE is accessing the network. It is understood that the UEs registered to the network but in IDLE mode are assigned with a Tracking Area List (TAL). The TAL is a list of one or more TAs, where each TA defines one or more ANs (or APs). An idle UE is located by identifying the TAL within which the UE is accessing the network. A current TA (or TAL) is identified when the UE moves out of a previous TA (or TAL) and, leaving the list of APs (or ANs), requests a location update (from an AN within the new TAL). In response to the request the network supplies the UE with the current TA (i.e. a list of new APs to be used by the UE to maintain contact). Accordingly, location tracking is currently coupled to the TA update operations. When a UE has been located within a TA, the network may contact the UE to communicate downlink traffic by “paging” the UE within the current TA.
A limitation of this approach is that TAL-wide paging is a fairly inefficient use of resources as it generates wireless traffic in locations where the UE is not present, in order to contact the UE. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for location tracking that obviates or mitigates one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.